


Eren's 21st Birthday

by Kahleniel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren's 21st birthday, M/M, Safe For Work, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleniel/pseuds/Kahleniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Ereri fic for Eren's Birthday :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren's 21st Birthday

Eren Yeager couldn’t see straight. It wasn’t his fault, not really. He and his friends had gone out to their favorite watering hole to celebrate his 21st birthday, and Eren had severely underestimated how well he was known around campus. His friends had barely ordered their first round before waiters started delivering various drinks to their table, setting them in front of him like strange offerings to a perplexed god.

The names of the drinks were almost more mortifying than all the attention.  

“Here’s a Screaming Orgasm, sir.”

“The gentlemen in the corner wanted me to give you a Blowjob, so here you go.”

Jean’s order almost earned him a punch in the face from Mikasa. “"One Cum Guzzler, because that’s as close as you’ll get to any dick sucking action tonight.“

Reiner especially enjoyed seeing Eren squirm, ordering him at least two rounds of Blue Balls before collapsing in laughter at the deep blush that had more or less permanently settled on the brunet’s face, neck, and chest.

Eren stumbled from the table and wove his way through the crowd to cheers of “Happy Birthday” and “Congratulations”. All he could do was wave drunkenly in acknowledgement, his entire thought process centered on making it to the restroom before he either pissed his pants or threw up on a stranger’s shoes. He thankfully did neither, making it to the toilet in time. He groaned as he rested his cheek on the cool tile wall, praying for the room to stop shifting long enough for him to collect what was left of his dignity.

When he got back to the table, his friends had apparently disappeared. Eren sat down and put his head on the sticky table surface.

Just then, a pale hand with manicured nails placed a bottle of water and a tall glass of ice in front of Eren. He looked up into the most gorgeous set of grey eyes he’d ever seen.

“Thanks, kid. I’m pretty fond of them myself.”

“Oh, shit. I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Heh, yeah, you did. Now, drink up, or you won’t remember what’s left of your twenty-first birthday.”

“How’d you know it was my birthday?”

“Kid, the whole bar knows it’s your birthday.”

“Oh. Oh God.” He moaned in mortification and at the beginning of a hangover. The dark-haired man cracked the top of the bottle and poured the water into the glass of ice, then held it in front of Eren’s face until he took it and sipped. 

“Thank you… er, I’m sorry, I’ve forgotten your name.”

“I never gave it to you. It’s Levi.”

“Hi, I’m Eren.”

“I know.” Eren looked at Levi in confusion, then it dawned on him. “Birthday, right. Please sit. I have friends here, but they seem to disappeared. Poof.”

Levi nodded and snorted at his description of his friends’ apparent decision to leave their obviously inebriated friend on his own. 

Eren emptied the glass of water, then held it to his head. “Thank God you showed up with water, cause I’m thirsty as fuck.”

“Yeah, I bet you are. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me all night.”

Eren spluttered with indignation. “I haven’t! Well, not _all_ night.”

“Mmm hmmm.” Levi signaled to one of the waitresses walking by. “Hey, bring Finally Legal over here another bottle of water.” 

They sat in easy silence as Eren sipped from the bottle, forgoing the glass altogether this time. By the time he’d upended the last of it into his mouth his friends still hadn’t returned.

Levi leaned forward. “Better?”

Eren nodded. The world wasn’t spinning quite so badly, and the edges of the migraine had receded.

“Good. You still look like shit though. It’s your call, but I suggest calling it a night. There will be alcohol enough for you to drink for the next time.” Levi stood up and dropped a card onto the table in front of Eren. “See you around, kid. I don’t envy your hangover tomorrow.”

As Levi walked over to the bar, Eren picked up the card in front of him and turned it over. Levi had written his cell phone number on the back of a business card in neat, elegant handwriting.

“Your receipt, sir.” Eren looked dumbly up at the waitress who had handed him a white piece of paper. “The dark haired gentleman asked me to wish you a Happy Birthday, and that should you remember tonight to give him a call when you feel better.”

Eren turned his head sharply towards the front door of the bar, looking for Levi, but he had already disappeared.


End file.
